Fallen From Glory
by CorianderWryters
Summary: The story of Gannondorf...at least my idea of it. Anyone else feel that he was totally gipped? Chapter Three is finally up.
1. Birth of A Legend, Death of An Era

Well kiddos, here's my first attempt at a Zelda fanfic. Feel free to give me blunt criticism, death threats, or any other such feedback. Yes, I do like the villains more than the heroes, so sue me…wait, don't.  
  
Speaking of which…  
  
I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any characters of the series. All characters used in this story are property of Nintendo, save for the few I've created, who are property of yours truly. I'm not getting any money off of this, so please don't sue me. However, if anyone would like to send me charity of any sort, they can reach me at… er … nevermind. ^_^'  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
The world became nothing more than a shining white light, surrounding and enfolding his body in it's piercing blankness. Expansive nothingness went on as far as the eye could see and even more beyond that, all matter gone in this forbidden world. There was no air, no life, nothing to sustain life and thus, there was no life to sustain. But one…one who didn't need the pillars of mortal life to continue on existed here.  
  
Gannondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo and former King of Hyrule, floated limply in the limbo. His eyes closed and face drawn silent, the devil of a man looked unusually peaceful in this damnation. Serene, seemingly unnoticing of the oblivion around him. It was all over now. The struggle, that long, painstaking battle was over. He had lost to the so- called forces of good and his punishment was banishment to the very void he had entered seven long years ago: the Forbidden Sacred Realm.  
  
Seven years…  
  
It seemed so long ago, but now floating in the emptiness, the moment of his rise to power seemed like just yesterday. But how long had he been floating here? Seconds? Centuries? Who could tell? Time did not touch the Sacred Realm, so it mattered little how long he was cursed to remain. All he could do to remain sane was to remember, to keep his mind strong in the face of the Forbidden Realm. The most recent memories surfaced, still fresh in his mind.  
  
The battle, a terrible fight with the one chosen by destiny; The Hero of Time.  
  
Before that; finding the woman who had eluded him for seven years: Princess Zelda.  
  
His mind raced in reverse, scanning back over the years to all he could hold on to. The taking of Hyrule. The destruction of the Zora Fountain. The capture of the entire Goron race.  
  
Before that, years and years ago to the start of his quest for power. The search for the Spiritual Stones. Failed extortion from the bearers of the artifacts. First meeting the child that had sealed his fate.  
  
  
  
Gannondorf became suddenly aware of a presence. Not a creature of physical being, but more of an essence in his mind. He instantly recognized it; the Triforce Shard of Power. He looked down at the back of his left hand, finding the familiar image of an equilateral triangle shining golden light right through his heavy gauntlet. The Power Shard was all he had left of the world he had been banished from, the only thing he could hold on to for memory. It gave him the force he had needed to overthrow Hyrule in seven years' time and establish himself as the unchallenged leader of the land.  
  
Well, unchallenged until just recently.  
  
While the Power Shard had been a great tool to aid his quest, it had never offered an actual presence before. But now, having returned to the Sacred Realm where it had once been hidden, it sparked to a higher life. Sentience. It was intelligent, active, having a mind and spirit all of it's own.  
  
  
  
It was alive.  
  
  
  
~Gannondorf…thou hast fallen from glory.~  
  
  
  
Gannondorf found himself too surprised by this new development to answer the Power Shard before it continued regardless.  
  
  
  
~I pity thee, Gannondorf. Thou hast been cast into this Sacred Realm by a mere child…how humiliating. How didst thou become so lowly as to be defeated so?~  
  
  
  
Gannondorf stewed with silent rage, to enraged to speak. Indeed, how had he been dethroned this way? A greater humiliation was unimaginable. He cycled unintentionally back through his memory, going over the events of the battle that ended with his unexpected defeat. It felt as if the Power Shard suddenly asserted itself into his memories, reading them like a book. Had Gannondorf not been so crushed of spirit at the time, he might have felt insulted or violated at this action.  
  
  
  
~Poor man…I am intrigued. Thy story is quite remarkable. It is a pity that while it is your own, thou does not even realize the tale in entirety. I shall aid thee once more. Keep of thy mind and allow myself to busy the time here.~  
  
  
  
In sudden relief of the blank whiteness of the Sacred Realm, the span of the Realm darkened slowly. Gannondorf felt a comforting chill creep over his body, a feeling that did not exist in the Sacred Realm. It was the first sensation he had felt since entering and welcomed it entirely. He felt himself giving in to the darkness, letting it take him away from his own private Hell. Soon, all was dark and consuming.  
  
  
  
It was then that Gannondorf remembered.  
  
  
  
But these memories were not those of his own. They told of a time shortly before he came to exist, a time before his memory was capable of supplying a story. He did not feel too surprised by this. After all, why would a piece of the Triforce have any trouble performing the impossible? Gannondorf allowed the memories to wash over him, freeing at least his mind of the Sacred Realm.  
  
  
  
****  
  
A shriek of pain split the air as cleanly as a sword. The sufferer of this pain, a woman, arched her back with the agony before slumping back again. The pain did not fade, but only retreated momentarily before charging back full force once more. As another scream issued forth, those surrounding the woman only grimaced in sympathy for their poor friend.  
  
It was late in the night, almost morning, when the pain had began. Agonized screams rang through the Gerudo Fortress. Home to the entire Gerudo race, these desert dwellers were not used to having wailing in the middle of the night. Those in hearing range of the screams either tried to ignore them or rushed to help the poor woman causing the racket. It had been three hours since the pain started and daylight was now nearing.  
  
Several women tended to the crying woman, laying cold cloths across her forehead and squeezing her hands. They offered cooing words of sympathy and encouragement, urging her to withstand the pain; that it would all be over soon. The woman's breath was labored and deep, her face clutched tight in an expression of terrible pain. Beneath the blinding agony, she was ecstatically happy. This pain was not of death, but of life.  
  
  
  
She was pregnant, but not for much longer.  
  
  
  
With a drawn out cry, the woman's body tensed as a great tremor shot through her. Tears streaked down her face from the pain that seemed to linger longer than all the others. She was suddenly given a feeling of full relief as a second voice cried out. It was weak, but much keener than that of the new mother. A smile somehow appeared on her face as she looked to see her newborn child being bore up in the arms of another. The female doctor who held the child made to cleaning the newborn quickly of the afterbirth, a smile on her face and proud congratulations to the mother.  
  
  
  
The doctor almost dropped the baby a moment later out of pure surprise.  
  
  
  
A collective gasp spread through those present to the birth, accompanied by declarations of disbelief and shock. Few began to call praises to the Goddesses for the gift, though many others didn't know what to do. A few Gerudo didn't even stick around long enough to take a good look at the baby, instead they rushed off proclaiming a miracle's occurrence. The mother, in the meantime, remained clueless as to what all the excitement was about. Childbirth was always a big event for the Gerudo, but she'd never seen this much activity over a birth before.  
  
  
  
"What is it? What's wrong with my daughter?" she asked in a panicked tone. She tried to sit up, but was forced to remain laying by a handmaid.  
  
The doctor stared at the crying infant in her arms, then back to the mother. A disbelieving grin split her face as she handed the baby to it's mother. The child stopped crying the instant it was in it's mother's arms. Beneath the swaddling cloths peeked a plump face, eyes squinted shut from the torchlight. There were the trademark features that all Gerudo held: dark, sand-colored skin, sharp nose and chin, even thin traces of brilliant red hair were present on the infant. The baby looked perfectly healthy, not a thing wrong with it. As the mother shifted the baby to a more comfortable position, she saw it's ears. Unlike all Gerudo, the baby's ears were short and rounded. Normally, Gerudo had long, pointed ears that most every race in Hyrule shared in common. This seemed to be the only difference of the child that separated from all other Gerudo children born.  
  
The child's eyes slowly blinked open, gazing up at it's mother's face. The woman found herself lost in the babe's crimson red eyes, sparkling brightly with silent wonder at the world it had been brought into. She felt herself instantly fall in love with her child and knew she'd never feel a happiness like the one she now had again.  
  
  
  
"It's a boy."  
  
  
  
With those three simple words from the doctor, the Gerudo mother promptly fainted with surprise.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
That's all for now, but there will definitely be more. I want your feedback! Give it to me or I will hunt you down and beat you senseless with the Pink Bunny Slipper of Might!…or not. 


	2. Life In General For A King-To-Be

****  
  
The Gerudo Fortress was in an uproar. A boy had been born! A male child! The news spread like wildfire, reaching the pointed ears of every Gerudo in the desert that could be reached. Guay birds bearing messages were quickly sent out to seek out Gerudo elsewhere at the time. All must know of this news! Soon, the entire Gerudo Fortress was up and active, rushing across the desert wasteland to the great monument of the Gerudo race stood. Called the 'Goddess Of The Sands', the child and mother had both been taken to the place of worship as soon as the mother could be put onto a cart to be transported.  
  
The temple itself stood at the edge of the desert wasteland, breaking out of the sand like an emerging creature. The great stone structure had long ago been carved into the massive resemblance of the Goddess of Power: Din. The Stone Goddess' outstretched hands welcomed the oncoming Gerudo, allowing its daughters to enter safely into their sacred grounds.  
  
Seated upon the left hand of the Stone Goddess was a shriveled wraith of a woman. Time had seemed to have been exceptionally cruel to this woman as her body was aged beyond her time. Shrunk to a diminutive three feet tall, the woman's wrinkled skin bore the wrath of time itself. A great shock of white hair, long since faded from it's fiery red, cascaded down the small woman's arched back. The woman's tiny form was enshrouded in dark robes and she bore upon her head an ornate headdress topped with a glimmering Blood Ruby.  
  
"It seems to have finally happened, Koume."  
  
'Koume', as she was addressed, turned to face her twin sister. The equally aged woman who stood behind her was identical in every aspect, save that her headdress held a well polished sapphire instead of a ruby. Koume closed her bulbous eyes and turned back out towards the desert. The sun had fully risen above the horizon, promising great heat across the sands.  
  
"Indeed, it has Kotake." Koume replied.  
  
"I didn't think we'd live to see the day the prophecy would begin." Kotake grinned with her crooked teeth shown. "But I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Kotake watched her twin curiously. Koume seemed greatly under whelmed by this momentous occasion. The entire Gerudo race was up and praising Din for this day, the day that had been foretold in the texts of their ancestors as the day that began the Gerudo's rise to power in the world. Why was Koume so bland this morning?  
  
"And lo, Din: the Goddess of Power, said to her sisters: 'Favor these, the Gerudo, who are made after my shape. For they will be great and mighty in the world we have created.'" Kotake quoted the prophecy written in the texts of the Gerudo. "And the Goddesses smiled upon the Gerudo and made them separate of the races of the world. They needed not the aid and comfort of others, but were strong of themselves."  
  
"And lo, it was decreed by Nayru: the Goddess of Wisdom: 'As these Gerudo are indeed blessed, they shall forever remain in your image, dear sister.'" Koume continued the prophecy that she had long since memorized. She could say the entire thing backwards if need be. "And so it was. From the very day of their life, the Gerudo were not but women, never a man being born to their race, that their image remain ever that of Din."  
  
Koume turned to her sister once more. Now she bore a smugly pleased expression upon her wrinkled face, her grin as toothy as her sister's. She stepped forward and embraced her sister's hands happily, their spindly fingers intertwining together.  
  
"And lo, Farore: The Goddess of Courage, said as so: 'Nay, sisters. Allow there to be but one. One male child shall be born to the Gerudo, and this child shall be one of destiny. Allow this child to rule the Gerudo unquestioned, that he may lead the Gerudo into their might." Kotake continued.  
  
"And the Goddesses agreed, that one male would be born of the Gerudo. The day of his birth would mark the soon coming greatness of the Gerudo; those blessed by the Goddesses themselves." Both ancient sisters concluded the prophecy in unison, sharing happy smiles upon their faces.  
  
"Come, Koume. Let us see the child of destiny." Kotake invited.  
  
"Yes, Kotake. Let's see our King." Koume agreed as she joined her sister's side.  
  
And with that, the two former leaders of the Gerudo Race conceded their control of the Gerudo to a newborn. Until he was of age to rule properly, they would maintain their state of governing in his stead. They would both raise him to become a powerful ruler, to lead the Gerudo proudly into a time of great prosperity. This was truly a day of greatness for the Gerudo that would be remembered for all time.  
  
So happy were the two sisters that both failed to notice the ominous rumble of thunder in the distance.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Seven years passed.  
  
In seven short years, a babe grew into a boy. A healthy, happy young boy who had far too much energy for his own good, as far as his mother was concerned.  
  
"Gannondorf! How many times have I told you not to swing that around like that!?" Litara, mother of the child of destiny, chided her son yet again.  
  
Gannondorf grinned sheepishly at his mother as he tried in vain to hide a scimitar behind his back. He knew very well that he wasn't supposed to be practicing swordplay in their home, but that thought had vanished when he picked up the sword in his tiny hands. Though young, he was already growing quickly to be a warrior of great promise. Even at such an early age, his skill with a sword rivaled that of fighters who'd been training for longer than he'd been alive. It was as if he had been born to wield a weapon, to fight for the Gerudo. The weapon became a part of him, an extension of his own body as much as his hand was.  
  
His mother gently took the weapon from the boy, receiving a sorrowful look along with it. Litara felt her heart melt at the sight of her son's disappointed face. She never could say no to him when he did that.though she was glad that he didn't seem to be aware of that fact yet. She smiled and shook her head, then took Gannondorf's hands in hers. She placed the sword back in his grip and repositioned his arms into a lower hold than the one he had been using to practice with.  
  
"You should start low, like this, then sweep upwards. An enemy won't expect such a low attack and will unintentionally leave their guard open for a strike here." Litara advised as traced her finger from her left hip across her belly. Gannondorf grinned broadly and hugged his mother's legs before rushing off to practice once more.  
  
"You're going to spoil that boy rotten before he's old enough to ride a horse, do you know that Litara?" A Gerudo questioned with a slight chuckle from her spot at the living room table. Litara returned to her seat across from her friend and picked up her cup of hot tea. She took a slow sip, savoring the tangy flavor of the rare desert leaves before answering.  
  
"You're far too critical. He has to learn to fight and he won't get very far without my encouragement. I'm the best swordswoman in the Fortress, or have you forgotten since the last time I beat you?" Litara smirked across the table. Her friend faked a grin and sipped at her own tea.  
  
"Maybe so, but you should at least treat him with more respect. Scolding isn't good for a king, you know."  
  
"And what would you know about raising a king, let alone a child, Keifa? Last time I checked, you've still yet to bear child.regardless of the 'friends' you visit at Hyrule Castle Town." Litara poked. Keifa flushed deep red across her cheeks and set her earthen cup down heavily.  
  
"You sure know how to hurt a girl."  
  
"Scolding is exactly what Gannondorf needs at this age. If I let him run wild now, what kind of leader will he be when he's old enough? He has to learn responsibility sometime and I'd rather that he learn it early." Litara explained rationally, ignoring Keifa's outraged tone.  
  
Keifa sighed heavily as Litara kept her justified look. Litara finished off her tea and swirled the leaf dredges around in the bottom of her cup. She'd have to save those for re-use later. That was another value she had already instilled in her son: 'Waste not, want not.' The Gerudo never wasted any resource they came across and were all the better for it. Things like vegetation and certain animals were scarce in the desert and not everyone could travel to other regions for supplies.  
  
"You may be sure of yourself, but I doubt the Elders would like that attitude." Keifa said.  
  
"Tribe leaders or not, nobody tells me how to raise my son. I know what's best for him and that's that." Litara's tone left no room for argument. "He may be our king someday, but he'll always be my baby."  
  
"I hope you're right about that."  
  
"Of course I'm right and that's all I'll say on the matter." Litara concluded. A mischievous smile appeared as she looked over her shoulder for signs of her son. Finding that the boy had obviously gone outside, she leaned in towards her friend. "Okay, I know you made a drop by the Zora's Domain a few nights ago. So tell me, is he cute?"  
  
Keifa blushed again, then let out a girlish giggle. Leave it to Litara to turn the entire conversation around in the same sentence. Leaning in as well, she started a quick story of her visit to her friend. Halfway through the retelling, both were laughing to the point of tears.  
  
~~~~  
  
Gannondorf leaned against the sandstone wall that made up the entrance to his home. From inside, he could hear his mother's chiming laughter wafting out like music on the breeze. It pleased him to know that she was happy, not only with her life but with him as well. He still was neither entirely clear nor entirely accepting about this whole king thing, but it seemed like a grown-up problem and couldn't possibly involve him.  
  
The Gerudo boy looked down at the sword in his hands with a sigh. Having not only permission but encouragement as well to practice with the weapon.it just lost its appeal without the danger of being caught. Where was the thrill of the moment if there were no risk? The excitement of the lethal blade had turned into tedious exercises with a practice sword in a moment.  
  
A sudden flashing movement caught Gannondorf's eye and the previously dulled weapon became livid in his hands. The sword flashed up in a whistling blur, the metal ringing musically as an object ricocheted off the edge and straight into the air. The Gerudo boy held out his bare hand, expertly catching the falling object.  
  
A painted rock?  
  
Gannondorf turned the stone over in his hand, looking confused with it. It was an average desert rock, completely unremarkable for it's natural look. Fist sized, relatively round and smoothed as if by tool. What made it unique was the bright hues of red and dusty brown spots that decorated the surface. Along the diameter of the rock was a zigzag design etched as if by chisel. On one side of the rock was a large knick where his sword had struck it.  
  
"Where'd it go?!" Gannondorf's attention was caught by the sound of a girl's voice.  
  
"I think it went over the ridge." another girl's voice chimed.  
  
"Well go find it! You're the one who lost it!" a third girl made herself known, though several other girls agreed loudly with this one's decision.  
  
"Okay, okay. Keep your hair bunned already." The second girl spoke again.  
  
Gannondorf watched as a young Gerudo girl appeared at the top of a nearby sand ridge. She looked the typical Gerudo child, long red hair put up into a tight bun. Her clothes were different from other girl's, as she wore fine silk pantaloons and a sleeved wrap shirt, rather than the light cloth outfits that other children wore. In her hand she held a dented driftwood stick, which looked rather worn from use of some sort. The girl slid down the ridge standing, keeping her balance deftly as she glided across the sandy rock. Upon reaching level ground, she began a search for whatever was paired with the club she held while muttering curses about lazy girls.  
  
"S'cuse me." Gannondorf called timidly to the girl.  
  
The girl looked up suddenly, as if just realizing that she was not alone. For a few moments, she wore a terrified expression upon seeing Gannondorf. Neither moved for a quite a bit of time, but their silence was broken first by the boy.  
  
".This yours?" Gannondorf asked as he held up the decorated stone.  
  
The girl nodded, but made no move to take the stone. Gannondorf studied it for a moment, then tossed it gently to her. The girl caught the rock and quickly hid the club and stone behind her back, still remaining silent.  
  
"Hi." The Gerudo prince said lamely.  
  
".Hi." The girl answered in a meek voice.  
  
"My name's Gannondorf."  
  
"I know.er.I mean.." The girl grasped for a few agonizing seconds. "Eh.I'm Trique."  
  
"You're the General's daughter, aren't you? I heard my mom mention that General Iumai had a daughter."  
  
General Iumai was one of the most highly decorated soldiers in the Gerudo's task force. That didn't really matter to Gannondorf, but he knew the General mainly as mom's-friend-who-brought-fried-Guay-on-visits. It would make sense that this girl was her daughter; about the right age and wearing the same outfit many high-ranking officers wore. The ranks of the Gerudo were passed on through lineage. The daughter of a high-ranking officer would be trained to one day take her mother's position.  
  
"Y-yeah.she's my mom." Trique muttered. "Um..why are you talking to someone like me?"  
  
"Whadd'ya mean?" Gannondorf was confused again.  
  
"You're a boy.that means you're going to be the King."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Kings don't converse with people of lower rank."  
  
"Says who? If that's true, then who am I supposed to talk to?"  
  
"I don't know.those are the rules."  
  
"If I'm supposed to be King, can't I change the rules?"  
  
Trique blinked a few times as she tried to put together a counter. Seemed like Gannondorf had her on that one. Why couldn't he do whatever he wanted to do? He was going to be King, after all.  
  
"You want to play Grewan with us? The rest of the girls are on the other side of that sand ridge." Trique offered as she motioned back the way she came.  
  
"Gre-wha?" Gannondorf felt quite foolish for some reason.  
  
"You're kidding me! You don't know what Grewan is!?" Trique gaped. "Geez, have they been keeping you in a vault or something? Everyone knows how to play Grewan!"  
  
Trique noticed Gannondorf's crestfallen expression and her tone instantly lightened. She scratched her back with the club she held, smiling kindly and giving an indifferent wave.  
  
"Well, that doesn't matter. I'll teach you. C'mon, it's lots of fun."  
  
"I don't know.I should get back to practicing."  
  
"C'mon..please?"  
  
Gannondorf was instantly torn. He looked down at the glimmering sword in his hand, the well polished surface reflecting his own image back at him with crystal clarity. His gaze drifted upwards, landing on the face of the girl inviting him to play. He could see a hopeful glint in her dark eyes and could not bring himself to refuse it. Discarding of his sword by carefully leaning it on the inner wall of his house's doorway, Gannondorf and Trique took off running up the sand ridge to the still waiting game of Grewan.  
  
It came much later on that Litara wished to know how her son gained a black eye and why another girl had a broken nose, but neither were in a talkative mood.  
  
Gannondorf's head hurt, but his ego was only strengthened. After all, he made new friends and it wasn't every day that a Grewan stone was deflected by a headbutt into the goalie's face.  
  
Life was good.  
  
~~~~  
  
Far, far too long between chapters. I apologize for my late posting, I've been busy with work and other stories. It's not easy writing three fanfictions and a novel at once, y'know. Keep those reviews coming, kiddos. Closure is what I live for. 


	3. The Crowning of A King

Blades clashed, issuing great sparks that arced high into the night sky. Both combatants rushed together, their swords colliding in another spray of sparks. The harsh sand beneath their feet displayed their clean footsteps plainly, allowing one with a careful eye to trace their movements through the battle. The two paused only a split second before charging again, trading blows and blocks in a rapid dance of singing steel and rising sand.  
  
Gannondorf took a hard swing to knock his opponent's sword back, but the move failed. He leapt backwards to avoid a quick strike at his chest, landing several feet from where he had stood a moment before. The woman's sword sliced through empty air, whistling angrily at missing it's target. Gannondorf took only a moment to wipe a sheen of sweat from his brow before returning to the duel. With a sharp war cry, he drew his sword back over his head to bring it crashing down on his opponent. Seeing this obvious move, the foe prepared to parry the strike. The moment his opponent's sword moved upwards to block, the Gerudo male stopped short and let the blade swing harmlessly past his sharp nose. In a moment, he lunged forward and planted his balled fist squarely into the woman's exposed stomach.  
  
Air paired with a cry of pain flowed from the woman as she folded over Gannondorf's punch. He withdrew his fist and let the woman double over to her knees, clutching her stomach and gasping loudly to regain her breath. He raised his sword high above his head in victory, grinning widely to the circle of now cheering Gerudo women around him. Of all those that had watched the exhibition duel, there was not one who cheered as loudly as Litara, her face alight with pride in her son's abilities.  
  
His opponent had turned over to sit in the sand, drawing in deep breaths to restore her bearing. Gannondorf stood over her, an imposing figure silhouetted in the moonlight. His deep chuckle broke free as he offered his hand down to the fallen warrior. The woman conceded to the kindness and took the offered hand, allowing Gannondorf to easily pull the woman to her feet. The swordswoman bowed in thanks to the male, an action returned to her for respect.  
  
Gannondorf was fifteen years old that night. A great celebration was held, for this day was one considered to be his coming of age. Tonight was the long awaited day of which he would be named the King of the Gerudo. The valley of the Goddess of The Sands was packed full of celebrating Gerudo, all there for their Prince. The party had began exactly as the last rays of sunlight vanished past the sand dunes and had continued strong well into the night. As the moon sat high in the black sky, spirited music filled the air as well.  
  
Song, dance, food, and drink. All were in great abundance for the Prince's night. Lively tunes played on roughly made guitars, drums, and flutes chimed out, calling those who wished to dance in the sand. And dance they did; wild, festive displays that were encouraged by onlookers with cheers and claps in time with the music. Great leaps and quick footsteps traced the dancers about as their movements brought up swirls of sand into the air, spreading the fine grains like stardust.  
  
Gannondorf was drunk with it all. His people, his wonderful people, all celebrating for him! This was truly the best night of his life. He had been dueling with fighter after fighter all night long, showing his prowess with the sword to his adoring fans. They cheered praises to his name and his skill, further increasing the young man's pride in himself. He saw the shining tears of joy in his mother's eyes and his heart swelled with happiness. His loving mother was never stingy with encouragement, but to find her so proud of him let his spirit soar higher than ever before.  
  
With this last fight won, the Prince of the Gerudo sat at the head table of the greatest banquet he'd ever laid his crimson eyes on. On his right sat his mother, still grinning broadly for her son. On his left sat the two Gerudo Leaders, the Elders Koume and Kotake. Spread before the main table were dozens of longer tables set up with foods Gannondorf had never seen or even heard of. There were of course traditional foods that he loved, but it was all the others that truly drew his attention. Gerudo all lined along the tables on suitable stones or fashioned chairs, chatting amongst themselves and eating their fill of the wonderful meal.  
  
"Careful of that, Gannondorf. Those have sharp bones in them." Litara advised her son as he was preparing to stuff a small fish into his mouth whole.  
  
River fish was a food Gannondorf had never had and grinned embarrassedly as he worked at the meat more carefully. While tasty, he found it far too light for his liking and took to a boiled Leever instead. The bizarre creature always seemed to be a sort of combination of vegetable and beast, a sand-dweller that lived in great packs. They were terribly common in the desert and their leather-tough flesh was Gannondorf's favorite food, even rivaled against the wonderful foods present.  
  
As Gannondorf ate, he noticed that the two Elders also ate Leever. He knew theirs was specially made, cooked straight in the flames instead of boiled. Cooking it so made the meat so tough that it became virtually impossible to bite into, let alone digest. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched the two ancient women eat the food as if it were tender Guay, not hindered at all by the texture.  
  
The two Elders were nowhere near as feeble as they looked. Far from it, they were probably the fiercest warriors the Gerudo race had ever known, even in their old age. He knew that he could challenge either of them now and he wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance. He almost shivered to think of how strong they were in their youth. If not only for their hidden strength of body, then for their powerful magicks. The two were known more commonly among the Gerudo as the Sorceress Pair: Twinrova. Their very bodies reeked of dark magick. It saturated their beings, seeped into their voices and shone from their sunken eyes. Indeed, even for him, it would be suicide to challenge either to battle.  
  
"Is something the matter, Gannondorf?" Kotake's wispy voice broke his trail of thought.  
  
Gannondorf realized he'd been staring at the Elder's plate in his reverie and his eyes snapped quickly up to the old sorceress' face. He felt a tinge of redness threaten to appear on his cheeks, but fought it back as he stammered a poor apology.  
  
"Perhaps the young Prince would like a taste of your meal, Sister Kotake." Koume cackled lightly. Kotake nodded and offered her plate to the man at her side.  
  
"By all means, please help yourself." Kotake bowed her head lightly. "But if you believe it to be too much for you, allow me to remove it so."  
  
"Absolutely not! Thank you, Elder Kotake. I would love a taste." Gannondorf broke in before Kotake could finish her remark. It was a matter of pride now.  
  
Gannondorf was silent as the picked a piece of the Leever from the plate, feeling it's texture between his fingers. Sweet Nayru, it was hard as stone! The Prince placed the meat in his mouth and found it's taste to be more potent than normally cooked Leever. All was fine and well until he attempted to chew it and found that his teeth threatened to break from the strain. Perhaps he could fool them by sucking on it for a while.  
  
"I hope it's to your liking, Gannondorf." Kotake chuckled.  
  
"It's.delicious." Gannondorf struggled to lie around the obstacle in his mouth. "A little.chewy, though."  
  
"Oh, good! I was afraid it'd be too tough for you to handle."  
  
Gannondorf scowled at the underlying challenge and hid a grimace as he swallowed the chunk whole. It went down his throat hard and soon sat in his stomach so heavily it hurt. He felt as if he really had swallowed a stone and knew he'd be regretting that move later tonight.  
  
"Gannondorf, your pride will be the death of you someday." Litara grinned as she offered her son a large gourd of water. He took the gourd gratefully and emptied half of it before taking a breath.  
  
"That was nothing, mother. In fact, I'd like another piece." Gannondorf answered defensively as he snatched another chunk of Leever. He readied the gourd and prepared himself to swallow the meat whole again as he tossed it casually to his open mouth.  
  
The piece of meat never made it into Gannondorf's maw. The meat hovered, caught fast in the expert grip of Kotake, half-way between his hand and his still open mouth. She bore a well-meaning but stern expression as she patted her Prince's hand gently and ate the meat herself. Gannondorf prepared himself to take a chance in chiding the Elder but was kept silent as she raised her hand before him.  
  
"Your mother is right. We know you want to prove yourself; that is the pride of the Gerudo. However, wisdom must overpower pride. Even Din herself listens to Farore's words." Kotake advised. "To be a great ruler, you must realize that your actions have consequences. Performing foolish actions only proves you to be a fool yourself."  
  
"In other words, don't bite off more than you can chew." Koume summed up Kotake's speech with a laugh.  
  
"Must you always interrupt with your silly euphemisms?" Kotake scolded her sister.  
  
"My what-and-a-what now?" Koume seemed genuinely confused.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Gannondorf and Litara couldn't help but laugh quietly to themselves. No matter how powerful or well respected the Elders were, they were still siblings and often acted like it when they thought nobody of consequence was watching. Apparently they trusted their Prince and his mother with their immaturity every now and then. Gannondorf personally couldn't blame them for their actions and hoped that if he ever lived to be even half as old as the two Elders, that he would still remain in such good humor.  
  
Dinner went on without a hitch as midnight approached. All meals were abandoned where they sat in favor of crowding around the entrance to the desert's temple. Standing in the center of the great staircase leading to the closed entrance was the Tribe Elders, Litara, and Gannondorf. Gannondorf couldn't help but feel insignificant before the massive flood of Gerudo women. He felt terribly outnumbered, as if he didn't really belong up there, accepting their praise with a weak smile and small waves. Regardless of the great roar of cheers, every voice fell instantly silent as Kotake raised her hand.  
  
"My sisters! Hear my call and know what night this is! Tonight, under Din's Blind Eye, we have gathered to bless and praise our young ruler, soon to be the Prince of the Gerudo!" Kotake's voice broke over the clearing and echoed across the sand dunes to every woman present. There was not a whisper from the legions of Gerudo as Kotake drew a breath to continue.  
  
"Long ago, it was foretold in the scripts of our ancestors that the only male born of our kind would lead us into a time of greatness! This time of destiny is upon of in the form and life of this young man, a blessing from the Goddesses themselves! As it was told long ago, our Prince has been born to us in a most opportune time! The world is rich and full with the work of it's inhabitants, ripe for the ruling force that will be our King!"  
  
Gannondorf looked down at his feet, his attention drawn to the stone floor he stood upon. As the staircase was positioned between the hands of the Goddess, its shadow spanned areas of the desert depending on the time of day or night. As midnight drew rapidly closer, the moonlight played an interesting trick with it's glimmering rays. While shining from both above and reflecting off the desert sands below, the moonlight caused the shadows of the outstretched hands of the statue to bend inwards, as if closing around Gannondorf in a protective grip and cementing his connection with the Goddesses themselves.  
  
Kotake motioned for Gannondorf to come to her, as he hastily did so. Kneeling before the ancient Gerudo woman, yet still towering over her, he watched curiously as she stared into his eyes for a long moment. She smiled warmly and gave his shoulder a firm pat before moving away from him. Gannondorf remained kneeling as Kotake withdrew an ornate circle from a fold in her robe. The platinum band was embedded with a slim garnet gem in it's core, a sparkling stone that reflected the light of the crescent moon.  
  
"Gannondorf, You've taken upon yourself a great responsibility this night. Will you rule we Gerudo wisely, with both strength and courage to take command in possible times of danger? Will you ride at the head of our armies, leading the charge before all others? Will you, if need be, stand alone for your people, to do what you must to protect us in time of need?" Kotake hardly whispered, but her voice was clear as a gong ringing over the sands.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, he found his mother standing behind him. Her hands were clutched together tightly beneath her chin, a gesture he'd seen her often perform. She had done that when he first learned to ride a horse and shoot a bow simultaneously. He remembered that same expression when he first navigated his way through the desert to the temple he now stood at without the aid of a guide. She bore that identical look when he presented her with a Baba Flower for her birthday, a bloom that was virtually non- existent in the desert. And now she worse the same expression, tears at the corners of her eyes threatening to fall.  
  
Gannondorf returned his gaze to Kotake, who still presented the circlet to him. He slowly reached for it, feeling his hands shaking greatly from the tension of the moment. He paused, lowering his hand to the ground. Why did he quake so much? How could he show such weakness at a time like this? Doubt flooded into the Gerudo Prince's mind, striking a chord of terror in his heart. What if he wasn't ready? What if he would fail as King and bring the Gerudo's downfall? Perhaps he should ask the Elders to wait longer, until he felt prepared for the task.  
  
Kotake still held her gaze on him, her expression set in stone. In her bulbous eyes, Gannondorf could not read a single clue of her emotions, save for one. He could see a desperation in her eyes, not one of panic, but of needed aid. He knew she had waited for this time as long as anyone else had and wanted just as much as anyone.  
  
Gannondorf drew in a slow breath as his eyes shifted from the old woman before him. He looked out over the great mass of Gerudo before him, all of whom were watching and waiting expectantly. They covered the valley for as far as he could see, crammed in as much as they could. Some sat on boulders, climbed the sparse palm trees, or even sat atop each other's shoulders, just to see him in this moment. He could see the hopeful faces of those closest to the stairs, gazing up at him with adoration. These people.his people. They trusted him unconditionally, without a doubt in their minds or hearts. He could see the desire for a bright future in their eyes and knew that he was their chance, the one they were willing to risk their dreams for.and maybe more.  
  
And there, glancing over Kotake's shoulder, he saw her.  
  
Trique looked enchanting in the moonlight, her long red hair glimmering with the pale rays. Like an angel wrapped in light, she stood out against all the other Gerudo there. She had truly bloomed into a wonderful example of youth and beauty in the years since she and Gannondorf had first met outside his house. Her figure was smooth and lovely, accented even more by the red uniform she wore, a high rank for any Gerudo warrior to attain. Beneath the thin satin veil that shadowed her face, Gannondorf could see the bright smile showing through. She mouthed a few words of encouragement to him, her dark eyes never wavering from him.  
  
A new courage swelled in Gannondorf's heart, blocking out the fear of the moment. He could not disappoint his people, he would not! They needed him, needed a ruler to look up to and to put their faith in. He would be strong and become even stronger, if not for himself, then for them. For his people. For the Elders. For his mother. For Trique.  
  
Gannondorf reached out again, silently pleased that his hand had lost it's tremor as he received the crown from Kotake's outstretched hands. He brushed back his long red hair and placed the symbol of leadership upon his head, taking with it all the responsibility it held.  
  
"Rise, Gannondorf. Stand proud as you now are: King of the Gerudo." Kotake grinned.  
  
As Gannondorf rose to his feet, a great cheer rose with him. Every voice in the desert valley sang out praises and blessings to him, quickly becoming a roar that threatened to deafen their new King. But he stood confidant before the masses, taking in the scene with wonderment. Deciding to test something, he raised his hands slowly above his head. The crowd instantly fell silent, the previously thunderous response ebbing away into nothing. The desert valley was as silent as a tomb, some even going as far as to hold their breaths to maintain the silence. Gannondorf was amazed by this alone. They instantly reacted to his wish for silence, with only a mere gesture on his part! Astounding!  
  
"The weight of this crown is unfamiliar to me. I feel that with it, I bear as well the weight of the dreams of my people." Gannondorf's deep voice boomed out over the valley, echoing off the rock walls. "I will uphold our honor and our hopes in the face of whatever adversity that may challenge. I vow to you, as I stand in the shadow of the Goddess Din, I will not fail in my task. Even if I must do it alone, the Gerudo will rise to greatness through me. You trust me to be your King, and I will do all I can to deserve your gift to me!"  
  
For the second time that night, the Gerudo race answered as one in a mighty cheer that easily out-powered the previous one not only in volume, but in spirit as well. Tears formed in Gannondorf's eyes as he cheered along with his people, his thundering voice mingling with the legions. He cried out in joy, estatic with the sensations of power and devotion he had gained so suddenly.  
  
This night was truly a blessed night.  
  
~~~~  
  
Far off in the peaks of Death Mountain, a great owl rested in the high branches of a withered tree. It's wing guarded it's head sleepily as it dozed in and out of consciousness. Suddenly it snapped fully awake, starting so abruptly that it almost lost it's hold on the thin branch. A tingle of instinctive fear ran down's it's spine as its massive, glowing eyes turned to gaze at the Gerudo Desert far in the distance. From it's high vantage point, the owl could see a dull glow many miles out, seemingly emanating from the Goddess of The Sands herself.  
  
Despite himself, Kaepora Gabora shivered. He felt ill omens this night, dark and foreboding chills coming from the far-off desert.  
  
The night was truly a cursed night. 


End file.
